


Triggering the Tantrum

by love4peraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Husband-wife - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4peraltiago/pseuds/love4peraltiago
Summary: Just a little fic about Jake and Amy's life with their son Mac as a four year old and the tantruming and complications it brings.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Triggering the Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so Brooklyn Nine Nine is my favourite TV show in the entire work, and in between seasons, I find myself thinking about stories and creating scenarios that could happen in the next season. All of them are about peraltiago. I love them soooo much and it is the best, and will always be the best TV couple. I hope you enjoy the story! xoxo

It was exactly four years and sixty-two days since McLane Santiago-Peralta was born. And those four years and sixty-two days, were the best years of Jake and Amy’s life. They both loved their son more then anything else in the world (excluding each other), with even all the crying, temper tantrums and bad behaviour a four-year-old child brought, not negatively impacting the love for him. Temper tantrums basically defined all four-year olds. In Mac’s case, he could be the sweetest boy to his parents one minute, then a crying and explosive boy the next. His mood usually depended on the time of day, and whether he got what he wanted all the time.  
It was April the 25th, and Jake and Amy were snuggling on the couch with their son, watching Toy Story on the television. Little did his loving parents know, was that a temper tantrum was slowly brewing inside of their son. Suddenly, without warning, Mac threw himself off the coach and stomped towards his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed bedroom (his love for the show was from the influence of his father).  
Jake gave a questioning look to his wife. “What’s all that about?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ll go see what’s wrong”  
Jake paused the movie, his syrupy brown eyes following his wife confusedly, wondering why his son angrily and suddenly left the coach, escaping the cosy cocoon of love his parents were giving him.  
Amy cautiously entered her son’s bedroom, leaning against the door frame. Mac’s face was squashed into his pillow, and he lay still and quiet. “Macca Pacca is everything okay?”, she asked in a soft and soothing voice.  
Mac let out an angry and high-pitched squeal and writhed around on his new ‘big-boy bed’. He didn’t answer her, in words at least. “Mac”, she tried again, “I can’t help you, if I don’t know what’s wrong”.  
“Go away!!!”, he screamed, his vocals chords vibrating violently.  
“Mac…just tell me what’s wrong”, she persuaded softly.  
“Nooooo!”  
“Okay, okay”, she said quietly  
“Go away!”, he shouted again, un-answered anger escaping his little body.  
His mother nodded shocked and quietly edged out of his room and returned to the living room. She sat on the couch flabbergasted with how angry and rude her son had just been towards her. Jake looked at her, his eyes filled with worry and shock. “Why is he so angry?”  
“I don’t know”, she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. “He wouldn’t tell me”  
“Okay, okay, lets just give him some space”, Jake says softly, noticing his wife’s heightened state. He leaned across and rubbed his palm soothingly up and down her thigh. Amy snuggled in close to her lover and rested her aching head on his shoulder. Jake kissed her hair silently and whispered in her ear.  
“He’s just at that tantrum stage Ames, and we can’t really do anything to stop him”. Amy nodded, and then sniffled. Jake gently turned her body so she could face him and used his thumb to wipe away her tears of frustration, love of confusion off her beautiful face. Cupping her head in his hands, he gave her soft kisses on her lips, saying sweet nothings in a hushed and soothing tone. After exchanging their love for each other, they snuggled up together in a loving and comforting huddle, waiting to see if their son would come and join them again on the coach. And ten minutes later he did. Timidly sucking his thumb at the doorway, Mac waited for his parents to notice his presence. He was nervous to see if his mum was angry with him.  
Over the quiet volume of the TV, Jake heard a sucking noise behind him. He turned around, locking his eyes with his apologetic son. “Everything okay buddy?”, he asked opening his arms so Mac could snuggle on his lap. He nodded, his curls brushing Jake’s chest. “Is there anything you want to say to Mummy?”  
“I’m sowwy. I wuv you Mummy”, he said in an irresistible guilty voice.  
Amy sighed and stroked his hair. “That’s okay Mac, I love you too. I just want to know what you were sad about?”  
Mac climbed onto his mother’s lap. “I just wanted to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"  
Jake gave Amy a questioning look before looking at his son confused. "You said you wanted to watch Toy Story"  
"That was before!", Mac said starting to whine again.  
"How were were we meant to know about that, Macadoodle? Use your words, we would of changed it for you." Jake soothed gently stroking his sons inherited curly hair with his free hand (his other intertwined with his wife's).  
Mac nodded against his chest, sniffling lightly.  
"How 'bout we snuggle up to watch Leo and his bros?", he said hyping Mac up and out of his sad state.  
"Yeaaaaaaa!!!"  
Amy smiled wearily, they had 298 more days of tantrums to go. And if she was with her husband, she could get through anything their beloved son put in the way,


End file.
